


Constantia et virtute

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: Simoun
Genre: F/F, The super ex-girlfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...entonces Aeru corre como si la hubieran insultado o golpeado, como un ratón asustado de las zarpas de la realidad. Y Neviril desea seguirla pero se queda congelada y pronto tiene los labios de Amuria presionándose contra los propios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantia et virtute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_icy_tsuntsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/gifts).



> 005.Tres.Tabla básica libre.Spanish femmeslash.

Constantia et virtute

  


Amuria debe haber despertado recientemente. Se habrá movido por el Arcus Prima hasta el salón principal donde Aeru y Neviril danzan siguiendo el ritmo del gramófono de viento. Está parada frente a ellas sonriendo y su debilidad se ha trastocado en la vieja fortaleza relajada que Neviril solía amar. 

La pareja se detiene. Aeru no puede evitar mirarla con cautela, apretando sus manos que sostienen las de Neviril, un instante, antes de dejarlas ir, esperando exánime por las palabras...

-Necesito hablar con ella a solas.

...entonces Aeru corre como si la hubieran insultado o golpeado, como un ratón asustado de las zarpas de la realidad. Y Neviril desea seguirla pero se queda congelada y pronto tiene los labios de Amuria presionándose contra los propios.

Pero solo dura esto un segundo. Pronto se acaba, justo cuando ella se da cuenta de que si continuara, no sabría qué hacer, ya que permitirlo derrumbaría sus logros con Aeru y traería a la vida algo que nunca supo domesticar.

-Adiós, Neviril. Es mejor que vayas a buscar a esa niña. No parece tener autocontrol. 

Y Amuria disimula debajo de su sonrisa, Neviril lo sabe. Pero es fuerte y si confía la guerra en ella, en Yun y en las demás que aún saben pilotear aunque eligieron sus sexos, con más razón puede creer en sus palabras, obedeciéndolas, ya que siguen el impulso que la domina. 

Es una despedida, es cierto. Pero ninguna de las dos irá a ninguna parte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.


End file.
